Kane the Kangaroo
Kane is an Australian kangaroo who travels to kill psychopathic killers. About Kane is an Eastern "grey" kangaroo that hunts down psychotic serial killers who kill for no good reason. He detests death but he thinks that it's OK to kill killers for justice. He owns a machete which he stole from his dad's collection of knives when he was 14. Early life Kane's psycho-hating started when he was 13 years old. Kane's parents would watch the news and the most frequent story that would come up is about serial killers killing innocent victims for the sake of their own pleasure. Kane thought about becoming a super hero to vanquish the bad but only in his imagination since he had no powers. When he was 14, Kane eventually got so sick and tired of hearing the same names of the killers who were labelled "psychos", he took his dad's machete from his garage, packed food and other necessaries then took to the road to start hunting down psychos. On his first try, he couldn't find any psychos just by looking so he decided to try and draw them out by acting as a vulnerable, lost child in the night time; it didn't work until 3 weeks later. The first psychotic person was someone called "The Slasher". The Slasher snuck up behind, knife at the ready, Kane heard his footsteps and drew his machete and blocking the other knife. They struggled for minutes until Kane kicked The Slasher in the torso, knocking him onto the floor. Kane then killed The Slasher in the same manner as he killed his other victims. Kane left a note saying "You're welcome, society. -Blue Joey" Kane then on using "Blue Joey" as his nickname to leave on calling cards. Many years has passed, Kane practised with using his machete to attack and defend, how to deal with other weapons like pocket knives, guns and even rocket launchers (just how to dodge them and to get away from it before the blast). To the present, he has taken out 23 psychos, 4 having dark sides. Hatred towards psychos Kane hates psychotic people because he hates how they play with other people's lives like they are disposable toys. Though Kane's views towards the value of life is hypocritical, he believes that life should be valued and treasured but it doesn't apply to those who kill for the sake of it. Though dark sides of people are a temporary state, Kane also targets people with dark sides to their personalities. When he is in the middle of killing someone in a dark-side state and then they go back to normal, he can't bring himself to kill the person so he cautions them that he'll be back if they go psycho again. Kane is aware that his hatred is double-standards but he just wants the world to be rid of serial killers. He doesn't view his killing as psychotic, he thinks it's more like hunting and he's doing it for society to live in peace. Personal life When Kane's not hunting/killing psychos, he's either training or exploring the world and going to landmarks or participating in the local community's events. Going to the local events reassure him that the world can get together, have fun and live in harmony. It reminds him of who's he's helping to protect. He has been to many events all over Lestland from things such as fund-raisers, fun fairs and parades. After running away from home to become a hunter, Kane doesn't dare to face his family again after stealing his dad's machete as he'll be in great trouble. Kane got his belief of all life being valuable from his mother but she also believes that even bad guy's lives have value too so he's in twice the trouble if he was to return. Personality When he's not on the prowl, he's a fun-loving, open-minded person. He likes to hear stories about people's lives and what experiences they had. He's more of a listener than a speaker but when he does speak, he thinks before he says anything to make sure he doesn't say anything that may reveal him as Blue Joey but when he's with people, Kane tends to forget about it and focus on the now. He can be quiet at times as he prefers to listen or watch events unfold. When Kane become Blue Joey, he's silent, always talks to himself in his head to avoid being heard and he only focuses on the task at hand. He's always on the alert and always careful on what he does because it may affect the task at hand. He tries to avoid leaving anything behind so he doesn't leave a trace. Trivia *Kane was originally called "Timone" but the name didn't suit him very much so it was changed to a 'more cooler' name. Category:Kangaroos Category:Neutral